oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
It's All Under Control
It's All Under Control is the 4th episode of Season 1. Synopsis The Cockroaches enter Jack's brain, giving them total control over his entire body. They decide to attack Oggy with it. However, controlling an entire body is easier said than done. Plot It starts out when Joey can't sleep because of Jack's snoring. He bounces down to his nose and jumps over it. He then covers the mouth by pulling his chin to the forehead (since we are real-life, we can only reach it onto the brim of the nose). Because of the explosive snore, it gets Jack to normally snore and Joey flips back. Joey slides down on the hammock and falls down, and acquires a minor injury. He recharges back, and saw his ear, thinking it leads it to the mind or brain. He got the idea about it, and calls his brothers. They both wake up, and follows Joey lead. Joey and Dee Dee dodges his eardrum, but Marky hits it, which gets Jack to wake up and sleep down. The crew already entered Jack's mind, and Joey hurriedly rushes on the controller then flicks a button, which results to open his right eye (if you were Jack, it's still right because it's mirrored). He giggles, and presses another button, which opened his mouth, stretch down, roll out and his tongue slaps him. Joey laughs and flicks the last button, which grumbles his stomach and farts. Oggy told him not to fart, Jack shrugs and sleeps back. Dee Dee and Marky pushed a lever, which causes Jack to wake up while standing on the hammock. It then leads to Jack to be twisted on the hammock, Oggy looks inside him, but no one was seen and ignores it. Joey wakes up and the two fall down. Oggy let Jack to stay steady, and gives him a juice with a tablet in it. Jack sniffs the medicine, as he looks suspiciously due to the unknown smell. Joey presses a button, which results to Jack drop down the medicine. Oggy inflates his air chair, but Jack, still walking towards Oggy. Jack lifts his leg, and Marky and Dee Dee pushes the lever again, which it results to let Jack acquire 3 moves and kicks Oggy, but missed him. More attempts: *Grass and soil. BACKFIRED *Log. BACKFIRED *Lawnmower. BACKFIRED Oggy is baking sausages, and lets Jack hand one. What the roaches did is that they insert it through his ear. Oggy is over surprised, and pulls it back, so do the roaches. Jack steps back and trips on the grill. Jack flies to space while screaming in agony. Oggy has a pillow, and Jack almost acts like a meteor, and digs deep on the ground. Whilst Joey is having trouble about his lever, Dee Dee wakes up but Marky was still asleep. Dee Dee pulls the lever, and punches Jack himself in the face, even Marky. Knowing that Marky was pranked, he unfeelingly pulls the lever and slaps Jack by himself and so do Dee Dee. The two creates a static on the lever and makes Jack's face injured and jacked-up. Jack wakes up from the control of his mind. Inside his mind, Joey punished the two, and the settings are in malfunction. Oggy serves Jack a glass of water, and Jack inserts it on his nose. Jack presses it and the water enters Jack's mind. Jack's eyes are overfilled with water, and the roaches scream in panic while thrown back out. Jack faints back, and after this, Oggy is knitting, while Jack is on a wheelchair and do things and the episode ends. Characters * Oggy * Jack * Joey * Marky * Dee Dee * Bee Trivia *This is the first episode where all the characters (not including characters like Bob,Monica and Olivia but also can be outside) to be outside the house. *This is the first episode to be written by Olivier Jean-Marie. *This is the first episode to be storyboarded by Laurent Nicolas. *In Mission Oggy, this episode's ending (minus the executive producer text) can be seen on Oggy's television. This is because this episode aired before Mission Oggy, in France. *Two scenes from this episode (The one with Jack changing poses and the ending) is referenced in the credits. *When Joey jumped on Jack's nose, you can see Jack opened his eyes for a split second. *Ending Credits Season 1,2,3 Scene Jack Is Sitting The Wheelchair. Errors *With Starting Episode Oggy's Roof Is Dark Purple/Violet No't Light Purple/Violet. *Joey's head is miscolored for most of the episode like in Pilot and Bitter Chocolate before it. *Before Jack is twisted on his hammock, he was about to twist counterclockwise, but after this, he is twisted clockwise. A possible thing that he was going to twist counterclockwise but slammed back to make it twist clockwise. *Jack’s right eye was still open before Joey flicked a button, but after creating moves on Jack by Joey flicking a button, his right eye is already closed. *After Dee Dee pranked Marky that he was asleep and punched him in the face, Marky pulls the lever to fight back on Dee Dee, but after Marky pulled the lever, his arm is miscoloured as Dee Dee's. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Jack Category:1998 Episodes